


Into the Lioness's Den

by misura



Category: What's Your Number? (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Well, he's no Jake Adams."





	Into the Lioness's Den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GotTheSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/gifts).



A sniff. "Well, he's no Jake Adams."

Ally looked a 'she said it! can you believe she actually said it?' at Daisy, who rolled her eyes approximately two seconds too late by way of replying, 'it's Mom, of course she was going to say it, and if you weren't my darling Darling sister, I'd have bet you ten bucks and gotten rich'.

(Well, not _rich_ rich, but for a couple of struggling artists, every dollar counted.)

"He's sitting right here," Colin said. "And no, he's not. And given that Jake Adams is on the other side of the world right now while he or rather I am sitting right here, next to the greatest, most beautiful woman in the world, I'd have to say I wouldn't want to trade places with him for anything."

"That's me, Mom," Ally said quickly. "Me! He thinks _I'm_ the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Eddie thinks the same thing about me." Daisy patted her stomach. Daisy might be Ally's darling Darling sister as well, but if she kept playing the look-at-me-lugging-around-your-grandchild-in-my-stomach card, Ally was going to have to do something drastic and desperate and doomed to fail.

Another sniff. "So did your father, once upon a time. And where is he now? With another woman, that's where."

"His loss, your gain?" Colin suggested.

Ally kicked him under the table. Daisy yelped and kicked her back.

"Well. That's certainly a _creative_ way of looking at it. I'll grant you that."

"Artists, eh?" Colin smiled. "We're all about creativity."

Daisy eyebrow-waggled a 'so how creative is he in bed?'. Ally grinned back a smug 'a lot more creative than Eddie - trust me on this', which was a blatant lie, given that by some miracle, she'd never ended up accidentally-on-purpose sleeping with Eddie and thus had no idea.

Still, Colin was one hell of a creative guy.

"Well. I suppose you're better than Rick, at least."

Ally blinked. "I thought you liked Rick."

Daisy snorted a very soft ' _you_ thought you liked Rick, a long time ago', which was fair and mostly true, but also not the point.

"Oh, honey." Ally's hand was treated to a few gentle pats. "Of course I didn't want to say anything at the time, but I knew right away that the two of you would never work out. I mean, all these ideals he had - _and_ he was a vegetarian."

"I like meat," Colin said.

"See?" And there was the patronizing look now. "Love is all very well, but trust me when I say that it takes more than love to make a marriage work. And I'm not talking about sex, either."

"Mom!" Ally said.

Daisy giggled, probably because of the pregnancy hormones or something.

"What? It's just a word. It's not as if I'm asking for details. All I'm saying is, a mother knows these things. And, as your mother, I want what's best for my daughter."

"Still sitting right here," Colin said.

"Oh, fine. I suppose he'll do. Now, have you already told him what's going to happen if he breaks your heart, or shall I?"

"What if she's the one breaking my heart?" Colin asked.

"You look healthy enough. You'll get over it."

"He's not going to break my heart, Mom," Ally said. "He loves me, I love him, and we're very happy together." Also, there was the part where she'd already broken his heart, more or less, and he hers, less or more, and true enough, they _had_ gotten over it.

People who said make-up sex was the best kind clearly had no idea what they were talking about.

(It had been great sex, sure, but so had the shower sex, the couch sex, the dishes-or-sex sex, the in-a-bed sex and the dozen other kinds Ally could think of off the top of her head.)

"Ah. Young love. I was like you once. Then I learned better."

 

("So the way I look at it, I dig up enough dirt on Jake Adams, and I'm in," Colin said, after. "Nice and easy. Bam. Best boyfriend ever.")

("Ugh. Do we have to talk about this _now_?")

("Hey, you want me to shut up, be my guest." Colin smirked. "If you think you're woman enough.")


End file.
